Eva Frankenstein
In Construction Eva Kalinoth Frankenstein, also known as Eva, Eva Frankenstein, Ms. Frankenstein, the Bride of Frankenstein, the Bride, the Female Monster, the Monster's Mate, Elizabeth Lavenza and the Daughter of Aerisi, is one of the major heroines in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow as well as its spinoffs. She is a homunculus created by Dr. Frankenstein from the Land Without Color. She made her debut in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files. Being the last known Frankenstein's Monster to be created, Eva is born to be a homunculus created by Dr. Victor Frankenstein, from the body of a dead young woman. She was initially created as a mate for Adam Frankenstein, but Dr. Frankenstein was so traumatized by the betrayal of Eckidina KnightWalker, who manipulated him into creating the Frankenstein's Monsters out of dead bodies. However, the Bride of Frankenstein was brought back to life by the third one who participated the project; Aerisi Kalinoth, who had a change of heart. She later gave herself a name "Eva" to correspond the name of her mate, Adam. She later became one of the most vital allies of Maria Arzonia and gained development in her personality. It was revealed that Eva has the kinder side of Aerisi, since Aerisi was the one who brought her to life. It is a maternal feelings for children and minions. It's just like Adam who was created by Dr. Frankenstein alone as the series' first prototype and had human traits. Aside from them, all other monsters has Eckidina taking part, installing brains of killers and madmen into them and made them bloodthirsty. Eva and Adam are the only two Frankenstein's Monsters that has human feelings and kind heart, but they're both disgusted by the dark side of humanity and decides to change it by ending the World War III, ending the reign of terror led by the warmongering KnightWalker Family. After following Adam into 2037 by the end of The Corbin Files, Eva also joins Chronos Empire and later La Nueva Familia de Arzonia in order to confront the enemies like Michael Langdon. Because of her own relations with Aerisi, Eva shows a bit of knowledge on the Elemental Evil as well as Wind Armateus. She and Adam later develops a sibling relationship with Krans Romа́n Tsarskiy, treating him as their little brother. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions, based upon the female monster from Mary Shelley's Frankenstein and her later incarnations as the Bride of Frankenstein. ''Overview'' ''Design and Appearance'' ''Name'' Eva is a female given name, the Latinate counterpart of English Eve, derived from a Hebrew name meaning "life" or "living one." It can also mean full of Life or mother of life. It is the standard biblical form of Eve in many European languages. Eve /iːv/ is an English given name for a female, derived from the Latin name Eva, in turn originating with the Hebrew חַוָּה (Chavah/Havah – chavah, to breathe, and chayah, to live, or to give life). The traditional meaning of Eve is "living". The name has religious significance in the Abrahamic religions, as the first woman was named Eve. Its use as a first name in England began in the 12th century. It did not, however, gain much popularity until the Protestant Reformation. Beforehand, it was usually associated with Jews, who use the form of Chavah. ''Logo'' ''Data'' ''Personal Information'' ''Physical Appearance'' While not truly beautiful, Eva is definitely much more adorable and attractive than many other homunculi in Dr. Victor Frankenstein's experiments, showing just faint scars on her face. Albert Apple even called Eva cute. Eva also has a fairly tall and slender figure, being slightly taller than Maria. She also has short pink hair under her homunculus form. She always dresses in white dress resembling a wedding gown. Initially, Eva appears under her human disguise as a woman in Sleepy Hollow, with long black hair, which is similar to the dead woman's body used to create her. ''Personality'' Born to be a homunculi created by Dr. Frankenstein and revived by Aerisi Kalinoth, Eva Frankenstein, normally known as the Bride of Frankenstein, was once a naive creature that was emotionless. However, when she exposed more towards the human society, she has more wisdom, being able to speak more fluent human language, particularly English, even though she didn't speak too much. Initially, Eva was kind and compassionate, but when she was infuriated, she became wrathful and violent. She used her healing abilities to heal other humans and in the process, she copied their emotions and feelings. Nevertheless, beside positive feelings, Eva also unluckily absorbed negative feelings from the human she met and saved in the process. As time itself progressed, Eva grew more and more wise and yet realistic, being able to discover human's dark nature and grew resentful towards them, but seeing people fighting for the good in the World War III made her away from being fully cynical like Carl Robinson and Melancholia, who grew resentful towards the entire world. Nevertheless, she had came up to a solution to test human nature, like she add some sand inside the porridge that was given to the people in hunger, while trying to find out who was pretending to be hungry. .]]After discovering Carl's traumatic experience that drove him bitter and pessimistic, Eva showed full sympathy towards Carl and supported Maria's decision to save Carl. According to Eva, she knew that such a war would tear a once noble man apart, physically and emotionally. Besides, Eva was the first one to discover that Maria was trying to save herself when she was trying to save Carl in turn. Like Adam Frankenstein, her best friend, working partner and adoptive brother, Eva shows hatred towards cruelty and apathy. She is violently protective towards innocent people and will not hesitate to help people in need. She shows sympathy towards Helene Hawthorn and the Order of Flourish, being angry that someone like Mina Harker would take power in the Sleepy Hollow she once knew. Eva is also bold, being able to use a Map of China that included Taiwan and South China Sea islands (released from Chinese official). This is pretty much influenced by her own experience in China after the events of The Corbin Files, and she used the term Mainland China when comparing it to Taiwan as a respect towards Chinese people. For most of the times, Eva acts less rude and angry than Adam. She can maintain her composure most of the time unless her berserk button is pressed. She sometimes shows herself as a Deadpan Snarker, always criticizing Yuri and Matt when these two guys acts over-the-top or having quarrels.However, in spite of her modesty, Eva can sometimes be very condescending, a trait pretty much like her "mother", Aerisi Kalinoth, something that Adam didn't possessed. At the time when she start appearing in Spain to gather vagrants for her army alongside Adam, Eva becomes a polite young lady. She shows respect to Maria Arzonia and Katarina Couteau, as well as magicians from the Witch Cult. In spite of this, during the battle, Eva acts no less fierce and brave just like Adam. Eva also utterly despise the Global Pact Defense and Peace Foundation from the heart, especially after the death of Akrak Couteau, considering them as nothing more but a bunch of bureaucratic junks that merely follows the old rules, not knowing that the attack means answer. She spoke out that had Peace Foundation never interfered the Rogues' attack on Morte Base, billions of lives would be saved. However, in spite of her aggressive, rebellious and bold nature, Eva has her own standards. She was no less disturbed by Carl's assistance in the plan of Cain Knightlord and Melancholia during the Battle of London. She pointed out that Carl had gone too far, even though he endured so much pain and was under Melancholia's manipulations. Even so, this became a reason to urge Maria to action faster in order to save Carl, instead of a reason for Eva to hate Carl down to the core. Eva also showed anger when others scolded Carl as irredeemable and monstrous. Enduring the World War III's darkness, Eva is able to separate true monsters from victims, and later Maria shared Eva's traits as well. Besides her violent and aggressive personality, Eva has a cute and adorable side as well. She often shows problems in reading scriptures, even including her own writings. This happened very often, and Maria had to correct Eva when she made an announcement while reading her script. Even so, her reading skills became better as the time progressed. Eva also showed some dislike towards hot weather and prefer to find an ice cream truck when she felt too hot. Eva can sometimes act very clumsy and cause mild problems, but still she can fix them on her own. Another traits of Eva is her despise towards coward and greedy people, believing that the corrupt official stripped the wealth and power from people in order to feed themselves. Therefore, she wasn't hesitate when she decided to become an outlaw, and she claimed that law had no use in the war since not all the sides would follow the rules, some even gone further than the others while breaking through the line and committed crimes against humanity. Like Adam, Eva was resentful towards Eckidina KnightWalker and helped her friends to fight them. ''Pure of Heart proposal'' Being the only person that can calm the Frankenstein's Monster who fell in love with her down, the Bride of Frankenstein (and later known as Eva Frankenstein) is the ferocious and baleful Adam Frankenstein's most helpful partner in actions, acting as the Blue Oni to Adam's Red Oni. Like Adam, Eva starts as an artificial homunculus created by Dr. Victor Frankenstein and fixed by Aerisi Kalinoth, who brought her to life. Like Adam, Eva was born with her own sense and starts as some creation that was almost like a blank sheet of paper without her own personality, but as she fought with Adam inside the world against the KnightWalker Family, Eva began to mature herself. She saw the horrible side of humanity due to the atrocities of the KnightWalker Family, and she even questioned herself about is it worthy to rescue human, as she and Adam encountered many ungrateful ones who never express thanks to their in time rescue, which was once a key catalyst to drove Adam into sorrow and hatred towards mankind when he was in the Land Without Color, the place where he and Eva was created. However, Eva had a change of heart when she saw Maria Arzonia and the Catholic Rebels fought against the evil, willingly to contribute themselves to save the world. Eva then joined Maria's cause after the construction of La Nueva Familia de Arzonia alongside Adam, acting as the Family's Diamante (Diamond) Army Agent to help people in need. She later gains her own human sense and became more capable in speaking skills, benefiting herself in the work of persuading other people under suffering to join Maria's stuff, while secretly plundered the corrupt officials and gave food and drinks to hungry refugees coming from all over the world. Eva was the key person to persuade Yuri Barnes join the Arzonia Family, via getting information about Melancholia's potential alliance with The Revelation of Qliphoth, and would always be there whenever her friends are in danger, as she stated herself that she wants friend like her. After the end of World War III, Eva and Adam willingly went to Sleepy Hollow with Maria in an attempt to save Carl Robinson, and she managed to make Carl regain his humanity and expelled him from the control of the Malice of Moloch, all the while trying to find a way to defeat the likes of Michael Langdon and Vizeran DeVir to stop their evil plans. Originally thought she won't be accepted by humanity since she was created out of dead, Eva later accepted the world and blended fully into human society, right after realizing what she lacked was friends who can understand her. Without Maria Arzonia as well as Eva's own hope, Eva will ended up just like another ferocious human hater who only saw humanity's dark side and went insane. ''History'' ''Cameo'' ''Synopsis'' ''Major Battles'' ''Abilities and Skills'' ''Power Level'' ''CIS Status'' ''Combat Strength'' ''Standard Equipment'' ''Followers and Allies'' ''Relationships'' ''List of Victims'' ''Goals'' ''Theme Song'' ''Main Theme'' ''Vocal Theme'' ''Quotes'' ''Serious Quote'' *''"Carl might turned harsh to you, but I understand the way of his feelings. You think he's not good? Then, tell me what's the concept of good. What does cake tastes like? I only tastes vulgar flavor from it, but every human seems to enjoy it much. Tell what is be like to be cozy. Tell me what is be like to be happy. Tell me how to be like to live in a nice and peaceful environment! All I see is barren and war, turning humans into blood-thirsty monster. You call him a cold jackass simply because of his distrust towards you? Then that means I'm born to be a jackass!? HOW'S IT FEEL LIKE TO BE ACCEPTED BY HUMANS?! HOW'S IT FEEL LIKE NOT TO BECOME AN OUTCAST JUST DUE TO YOUR FACE OF MONSTROUS DEFORMITY? TELL ME!!!"'' *''"If murder is, by the code of law, a crime... well then, we're all criminals. We're all sinned, but our sins are made for greater virtues."'' *''"This is a bottomless pit of hell, and we're all inside it."'' *''"Promise me... Henceforth, you'll not fight for the sake of vengeance, but to save the life of others. This... is my own justice."'' *''"So you understand that... How horrible the death is exactly. You feel absolutely empty, lonely and scared... and you'll feel even more so when you could only watch as the people you loved dying, as you could nothing about it whatsoever."'' *''"Each time I saw people dying, I can feel their struggle for life and their horror towards death. I could do nothing but to watch them slipping away. It was so helpless... I was almost driven into despair by such world... but the you came. You brought me hope, Patriarch Krans, Maria, and everyone here. For a homunculus born from the dead, there's nothing more joyful than to feel what is meant to be alive. You showed us the true meaning of life and hope. You gave us a family. We would never forget it. Thank you."'' ''Funny Quotes'' *''- Maria: The charges are conspiring to assassinate a man convicted of crimes legally... lawfully... Sorry, I'm slightly confused because I didn't know which verse we were doing. Shall I say it or Eva say it?'' **''- Eva: It's my line, dear.'' **''- Maria: Sorry!'' **''- Eva: It's all right. (Jokingly mimes "Bad, bad" while shaking her fist at Maria as if she wants to punch her face.)'' *''- Eva: You should... smash them apart, not just... twist them into your own sick collection!'' **''- Helene: Is this your gratitude to someone that saved you, Ms. Frankenstein?'' *''- Eva: The charges are conspiring to assassinate a man convicted of...'' **''takes a sigh with a long pause'' **''- Eva: I can't read my own writing.'' **''- Maria: "Crimes".'' **''- Eva: "Crimes"? Oh, crimes! Thank you very much!'' *''- Eva: Come and help us or I'll--- OR I'LL BEAT YOU SO HARD THAT EVEN CHUCK NORRIS WILL BE IMPRESSED!'' **''- Yuri: Violence never solves anything.'' **''- Eva: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOOT ME WITH YOUR SPELLS!!!'' **''- Yuri: That's self-defense.'' **''- Eva: Self-de...'' *''- Eva: I don't suppose you've completely ignored the Archbishop's instructions and secretly prepared any nitro nine, have you?'' **''- Kaori: What if I had?'' **''- Eva: Naturally, you wouldn't do anything so insanely dangerous as to carry it around with you, would you?'' **''- Kaori: Of course not! I'm a good girl, I do what I'm told.'' **''- Eva: Excellent. Now, blow up that vehicle.'' **''- Kaori: *delighted chuckle*'' ''Quotes about Eva'' ''Voice'' ''Gallery'' Black.Berserker.full.2230095.png Black.Berserker.full.2314391.jpg Black.Berserker.full.2193867.jpg Black.Berserker.full.2226354.jpg Black.Berserker.full.2182958.jpg Black.Berserker.full.2158619.jpg Black.Berserker.full.2239510.png Black.Berserker.full.2231677.jpg Black.Berserker.full.2233197.jpg 68547951_p0_master1200.jpg 68530240_p0.jpg Black.Berserker.full.2408144.png ''Trivia'' *Eva wears wedding gown predominately and often says "I want a friend like me." This is a reference to the Monster's famous line in 1935 Universal movie Bride of Frankenstein, which her original inspiration, the Bride of Frankenstein, made her own cinematic debut. *With the exception of her partner Adam, Eva speaks more than any other homunculi in the story due to her status as a major character. *Eva was referred in Pandora Saga by Carl Robinson by comparing her to the Kindress. *Before the second phase of Firenza Junior, Eva is only referred as the Bride of Frankenstein or simply the Bride. Her new name in the second phase of Firenza Junior is a reference to Adam and Eve. *Eva often speaks broken English whenever she is nervous, but when she is calm, her English is perfect. *In Firenza Junior, Eva is the tallest female member of Arzonia Family, but as of Madness Arc she fell behind Maria after the latter underwent several fits of growth spurts. *Eva was only referred as "Bride" in The Corbin Files and the first five episodes of Firenza Junior, having no unique personality rather than being Adam's own partner. ''Inspirations'' ''Real-Life inspirations'' ''Mary Shelley'' Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley (née Godwin; 30 August 1797 – 1 February 1851) was an English novelist, short story writer, dramatist, essayist, biographer, and travel writer, best known for her Gothic novel Frankenstein: or, The Modern Prometheus (1818). She also edited and promoted the works of her husband, the Romantic poet and philosopher Percy Bysshe Shelley. Her father was the political philosopher William Godwin, and her mother was the philosopher and feminist Mary Wollstonecraft. After Wollstonecraft's death less than a month after her daughter Mary was born, Mary was raised by Godwin, who was able to provide his daughter with a rich, if informal, education, encouraging her to adhere to his own liberal political theories. When Mary was four, her father married a neighbour, with whom, as her stepmother, Mary came to have a troubled relationship. In 1814, Mary began a romance with one of her father's political followers, Percy Bysshe Shelley, who was already married. Together with Mary's stepsister Claire Clairmont, Mary and Shelley left for France and traveled through Europe. Upon their return to England, Mary was pregnant with Percy's child. Over the next two years, she and Percy faced ostracism, constant debt, and the death of their prematurely born daughter. They married in late 1816, after the suicide of Percy Shelley's first wife, Harriet. In 1816, the couple famously spent a summer with Lord Byron, John William Polidori, and Claire Clairmont near Geneva, Switzerland, where Mary conceived the idea for her novel Frankenstein. The Shelleys left Britain in 1818 for Italy, where their second and third children died before Mary Shelley gave birth to her last and only surviving child, Percy Florence Shelley. In 1822, her husband drowned when his sailing boat sank during a storm near Viareggio. A year later, Mary Shelley returned to England and from then on devoted herself to the upbringing of her son and a career as a professional author. The last decade of her life was dogged by illness, probably caused by the brain tumor that was to kill her at the age of 53. Until the 1970s, Mary Shelley was known mainly for her efforts to publish her husband's works and for her novel Frankenstein, which remains widely read and has inspired many theatrical and film adaptations. Recent scholarship has yielded a more comprehensive view of Mary Shelley’s achievements. Scholars have shown increasing interest in her literary output, particularly in her novels, which include the historical novels Valperga (1823) and Perkin Warbeck (1830), the apocalyptic novel The Last Man (1826), and her final two novels, Lodore (1835) and Falkner (1837). Studies of her lesser-known works, such as the travel book Rambles in Germany and Italy (1844) and the biographical articles for Dionysius Lardner's Cabinet Cyclopaedia (1829–46), support the growing view that Mary Shelley remained a political radical throughout her life. Mary Shelley's works often argue that cooperation and sympathy, particularly as practiced by women in the family, were the ways to reform civil society. This view was a direct challenge to the individualistic Romantic ethos promoted by Percy Shelley and the Enlightenment political theories articulated by her father, William Godwin. ''Agatha Christie'' Dame Agatha Mary Clarissa Christie, Lady Mallowan, DBE (born Miller; 15 September 1890 – 12 January 1976) was an English writer. She is known for her 66 detective novels and 14 short story collections, particularly those revolving around her fictional detectives Hercule Poirot and Miss Marple. Christie also wrote the world's longest-running play, a murder mystery, The Mousetrap, and six romances under the name Mary Westmacott. In 1971 she was appointed a Dame Commander of the Order of the British Empire (DBE) for her contribution to literature. Christie was born into a wealthy upper-middle-class family in Torquay, Devon. Before marrying and starting a family in London, she had served in a Devon hospital during the First World War, tending to troops coming back from the trenches. She was initially an unsuccessful writer with six rejections, but this changed when The Mysterious Affair at Styles, featuring Hercule Poirot, was published in 1920. During the Second World War she worked as a pharmacy assistant at University College Hospital, London, during the Blitz and acquired a good knowledge of poisons which featured in many of her subsequent novels. Guinness World Records lists Christie as the best-selling novelist of all time. Her novels have sold roughly 2 billion copies, and her estate claims that her works come third in the rankings of the world's most-widely published books, behind only Shakespeare's works and the Bible. According to Index Translationum, she remains the most-translated individual author – having been translated into at least 103 languages. And Then There Were None is Christie's best-selling novel, with 100 million sales to date, making it the world's best-selling mystery ever, and one of the best-selling books of all time. Christie's stage play The Mousetrap holds the world record for longest initial run. It opened at the Ambassadors Theater in the West End on 25 November 1952, and as of March 2018 is still running after more than 27,000 performances. In 1955, Christie was the first recipient of the Mystery Writers of America's highest honour, the Grand Master Award. Later the same year, Witness for the Prosecution received an Edgar Award by the MWA for Best Play.10 In 2013, The Murder of Roger Ackroyd was voted the best crime novel ever by 600 fellow writers of the Crime Writers' Association. On 15 September 2015, coinciding with her 125th birthday, And Then There Were None was named the "World's Favorite Christie" in a vote sponsored by the author's estate.12 Most of her books and short stories have been adapted for television, radio, video games and comics, and more than thirty feature films have been based on her work. ''Madame Roland'' Jeanne-Marie Roland, in full Jeanne-Marie Roland de La Platière, née Jeanne-Marie Phlipon, by-name Manon Phlipon, (born March 17, 1754, Paris, France—died November 8, 1793, Paris), wife of Jean-Marie Roland, who directed her husband’s political career during the French Revolution, greatly influencing the policies of the moderate Girondin faction of bourgeois revolutionaries. Jeanne-Marie Phlipon was the daughter of a Paris engraver. Brilliant and cultured, she absorbed the democratic ideas of Jean-Jacques Rousseau and other 18th-century French philosophers. In 1780 she married Roland. The couple settled in Paris in 1791, and Mme Roland’s salon quickly became a meeting place for the group of bourgeois republicans (later called the Girondins) led by Jacques Brissot. Although she was at first on friendly terms with the radical democrat Maximilien de Robespierre, one of the leaders of the Jacobin Club, she broke with him in late 1791. Mme Roland directed the activities of her husband after he became minister of the interior under King Louis XVI in March 1792, and she drafted the letter of protest from Roland to the king that led to Roland’s dismissal from the ministry on June 13. The special object of her hatred, however, was Georges Danton, who overshadowed her husband on the provisional executive council formed after the overthrow of the monarchy (August 10, 1792). By having her husband attack Robespierre and Danton before the National Convention (the Revolutionary legislature that convened in September 1792), she alienated Danton from the Girondins and widened the split between the Jacobin and Girondin factions. She was arrested on the outbreak (May 31, 1793) of the Jacobin-inspired insurrection that led to the expulsion (June 2) of the leading Girondins from the Convention. During her five-month imprisonment she wrote her memoirs, Appel à l’impartiale postérité (“Appeal to Impartial Posterity”). Just before she was guillotined, she uttered the famous words “O Liberty, what crimes are committed in thy name!” ''Queen Christina of Sweden'' Christina (18 December 8 December 1626 – 19 April 1689) reigned as Queen of Sweden from 1632 until her abdication in 1654.1 She was the only surviving legitimate child of King Gustav II Adolph and his wife Maria Eleonora of Brandenburg. At the age of six, Christina succeeded her father on the throne upon his death at the Battle of Lützen, but began ruling when she reached the age of 18. Christina is remembered as one of the most educated women of the 17th century. She was fond of books, manuscripts, paintings, and sculptures. With her interest in religion, philosophy, mathematics and alchemy, she attracted many scientists to Stockholm, wanting the city to become the "Athens of the North." She was intelligent, fickle and moody. She also rejected what the sexual role of a woman was at the time. She caused a scandal when she decided not to marry] and in 1654 when she abdicated her throne and converted to Roman Catholicism. She changed her name from Kristina Augusta Wasa, adopting the name Christina Alexandra. At the age of 28, the "Minerva of the North" relinquished the throne to her cousin and moved to Rome. The Pope described Christina as "a queen without a realm, a Christian without faith, and a woman without shame." Notwithstanding all that, she became a leader of the theatrical and musical life and protected many Baroque artists, composers, and musicians. Being the guest of five consecutive popes, and a symbol of the Counter Reformation, she is one of the few women buried in the Vatican grotto. Her unconventional lifestyle and masculine dressing and behavior have been featured in countless novels, plays, operas, and film. In all the biographies about Christina, her gender and cultural identity play an important role. ''Fictional inspirations'' ''Lara Croft'' Lara Croft is a fictional character and the main protagonist of the Square Enix (previously Eidos Interactive) video game franchise Tomb Raider. She is presented as a highly intelligent, athletic, and beautiful English archaeologist who ventures into ancient tombs and hazardous ruins around the world. Created by a team at British developer Core Design that included Toby Gard, the character first appeared in the video game Tomb Raider in 1996. Core Design handled initial development of the character and the series. Inspired by Neneh Cherry and comic book character Tank Girl, Gard designed Lara Croft to counter stereotypical female characters. The company modified the character for subsequent titles, which included graphical improvements and gameplay additions. American developer Crystal Dynamics took over the series after the 2003 sequel Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness was received poorly. The new developer rebooted the character along with the video game series. The company altered her physical proportions, and gave her additional ways of interacting with game environments. Croft has been voiced by six actresses in the video game series: Shelley Blond (1996), Judith Gibbons (1997–98), Jonell Elliott (1999–2003), Keeley Hawes (2006–14), Camilla Luddington (2013–present), and Abigail Stahlschmidt (2015). Lara Croft has also appeared in video game spin-offs, printed adaptations, a series of animated short films, feature films, and merchandise related to the series. Official promotion of the character includes a brand of apparel and accessories, action figures, and model portrayals. Croft has also been licensed for third-party promotion, including television and print advertisements, music-related appearances, and as a spokes-model. As of June 2016, Lara Croft has been featured on over 1,100 magazine covers, surpassing any supermodel. Critics consider Lara Croft a significant game character in popular culture. She holds six Guinness World Records, has a strong fan following, and is among the first video game characters to be successfully adapted to film. Lara Croft is also considered a sex symbol, one of the earliest in the industry to achieve widespread attention. The character's influence in the industry has been a point of contention among critics; viewpoints range from a positive agent of change in video games to a negative role model for young girls. ''Cosette'' Cosette is a fictional character in the novel Les Misérables by Victor Hugo and in the many adaptations of the story for stage, film, and television. Her birth name, Euphrasie, is only mentioned briefly. As the orphaned child of an unmarried mother deserted by her father, Hugo never gives her a surname. In the course of the novel, she is mistakenly identified as Ursule, Lark, or Mademoiselle Lanoire. She is the daughter of Fantine, who leaves her to be looked after by the Thénardiers, who exploit and victimize her. Rescued by Jean Valjean, who raises Cosette as if she were his own, she grows up in a convent school. She falls in love with Marius Pontmercy, a young lawyer. Valjean's struggle to protect her while disguising his past drives much of the plot until he recognizes "that this child had a right to know life before renouncing it"—and must yield to her romantic attachment to Marius. Critics have often considered Cosette to be something of an empty figure, with no real independent character apart from the role she plays in the lives of others: as an innocent, hopeless child-victim to be exploited (for the Thénardiers); a daughter to be protected (for Fantine and Valjean); and an object of adoration (for Marius). Stephanie Barbé Hammer writes that "Having served her function as a paternalizing figure, Cosette grows up into a silent, beautiful cipher". She has the same, but reverse, role as an object of jealousy and hatred for the villainous characters. As Kathryn M. Grossman remarks, she brings out the "hatred of humanity" that is typical of Hugo's villains. When Mme Thénardier sees that the grown-up Cosette has become a "well-off and radiant young woman, Mme Thénardier responds viscerally, 'I'd like to kick open her belly'." Cosette is also portrayed as largely sexless. However, in a novel of symbolism and metaphor, Cosette may also be seen as a symbol of hope in the world of Les Misérables, representing the rise of the oppressed and abused from darkness to a bright future. She is the primary motivation for several characters in the novel to lift themselves out of darkness, regardless of whether or not they succeed. For this reason the picture of her sweeping the inn in the evening is often the image most associated as being singularly representative of the main themes of the book, and is used frequently on the cover. Cosette can be seen as a strong female lead in the novel, aiming to achieve happiness ultimately in her life. Ultimately, with Marius, she succeeds in doing so. She can be seen as restrained by the time in which she lived, but still full of hopeful innocence and subtle strength. ''Bride of Frankenstein'' The Bride of Frankenstein is a fictional character briefly mentioned in the novel, Frankenstein, and officially introduced in the film, Bride of Frankenstein. In Frankenstein, Victor Frankenstein is tempted by his monster's proposal to create a female creature so that the monster can have a partner. He promises that if Victor grants his request, he and his mate will vanish into the wilderness of South America, never to reappear. Fearing for his family, Victor reluctantly agrees and travels to England to do his work. Working on a second being on the Orkney Islands, he is plagued by premonitions of what his work might wreak, particularly the idea that creating a mate for the creature might lead to the breeding of an entire race of creatures that could plague mankind. He destroys the unfinished female creature after he sees his first creation looking through the window. The monster witnesses this and vows to be with Victor on his upcoming wedding night. True to his word, the monster murders Frankenstein's new wife Elizabeth. In Bride of Frankenstein, Henry Frankenstein's former mentor Doctor Septimus Pretorius proposes to Henry that together they create a mate for his Monster with Henry creating the body and Pretorius supplying an artificially-grown brain. Henry initially balks at the idea, but Pretorius threatens to expose him to the authorities as the creator of the Monster. Henry eventually agrees to help his mentor when the monster kidnaps Henry's wife Elizabeth. Henry returns to his tower laboratory where in spite of himself, he grows excited by his work. After being assured of Elizabeth's safety, Henry completes the Bride's body. A storm rages as final preparations are made to bring the Bride to life. Her bandage-wrapped body is raised through the roof. Lightning strikes a kite sending electricity through the Bride. They remove her bandages and help her to stand. Pretorius then declares it "The Bride of Frankenstein!" The excited Monster sees his mate and reaches out to her. When the monster quotes "friend" to it, the Bride screams in horror at the sight of him. When the Monster tries to advance on her, the Bride screams again as the Monster quotes "She hate me! Like others." As Elizabeth races to Henry's side, the Monster rampages through the laboratory and puts his hand on a lever. When Henry tells Elizabeth that he can't leave his creation, the Monster tells Henry and Elizabeth "Yes! Go! You live!" To Pretorius and the Bride, he says "You stay. We belong dead." While Henry and Elizabeth flee, the Monster sheds a tear as the Bride hisses, and he then pulls a lever to trigger the destruction of the laboratory and tower. The following film Son of Frankenstein reveals that the monster survives the explosion while the fates of Pretorius and the Bride are unknown. Early in production, James Whale decided that the same actress cast to play the Bride should also play Mary Shelley in the film's prologue, to represent how the story — and horror in general — springs from the dark side of the imagination. He considered Brigitte Helm and Phyllis Brooks before deciding on Elsa Lanchester. Lanchester, who had accompanied husband Charles Laughton to Hollywood, had met with only moderate success at that point. Lanchester had returned alone to London when Whale contacted her to offer her the dual role. Lanchester modeled the Bride's hissing on the hissing of swans. She gave herself a sore throat while filming the hissing sequence, which Whale shot from multiple angles. ''Ming Feng'' Ming Feng (鸣凤) is one of the tritagonists of Family by Ba Jin, which is the first book of his Turbulent Stream novel trilogy. She is a foil to Ruijue and Qian Meifen as a rebellious woman who rebels against the corrupt federal society in the old Republic of China. Ming Feng was a maid in Gao Mansion and childhood sweetheart to Gao Juehui, the protagonist. They were avoid in romantic relationship because of the distance between their social status. For many years, Juehui ignored his feelings to Ming Feng because of his participation of revolutionary activities. Meanwhile, Gao Family arranged a marriage between Milord Feng (冯老太爷) and Ming Feng, who would marry the old man as his concubine. In rebel against the arranged marriage, with her last thoughts of "born with purity and die with her purity", Ming Feng committed suicide by throwing herself into a lake, dying with the love towards Juehui. Her death shocked Juehui and eventually motivated him to leave his corrupt family. Mei Han, author of the entry on "Family" in The Facts on File Companion to the World Novel: 1900 to the Present, describes Ming Feng as "another tragic woman" in the Gao family. Ming Feng wants to marry Juehui but Master Gao arranges to have her be a mistress to Milord Feng, a man who is at the same age level as Ming Feng's grandfather would be. Ming Feng begs other members to remove her from the situation but nobody can challenge Master Gao. At midnight before she is to be given to Feng, she appears in Juehui's bedroom but he is so busy working on academic articles that he does not notice Ming Feng and her pleas. She commits suicide by drowning herself in a pool of water. Han says "Jue Min sic and others pity the girl, while Jue Hui sic now regrets his carelessness. However, none of the people could have changed Ming Feng's fate." ''Berserker of Black (Frankenstein) Berserker of "Black" ("黒"のバーサーカー, "Kuro" no Bāsākā?) is the Berserker-class Servant of Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia of the Black Faction in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha. She is one of the Servants able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Berserker's True Name is Frankenstein (フランケンシュタイン, Furankenshutain?), the Frankenstein's monster (フランケンシュタインの怪物, Furankenshutain no Kaibutsu ?). Based upon the artificial life created by Victor Frankenstein in Mary Shelley's novel "Frankenstein: or the Modern Prometheus". Victor sought to recreate the original couple described in the bible—Adam and Eve. Due to the limitations of man, he first built Eve, intending for her to give birth to the counterpart. What started as a patchwork of lifeless flesh was given life by the energy harnessed from lightning. Unfortunately, what awoke was not the ideal woman that Victor envisioned, but an abomination with the mind of an infant. Having no developed capacity for expression, her sense of morality was completely absent. After presenting the entrails of a slain dog as a gift for the master, she was branded a failure and disassembled, before being abandoned completely. Though still in pieces, she still lived, and over a period of time, was able to reconnect and repair herself. In her former master's absence, she came into contact with the outside world, and developed the emotions and feelings that could never be created in the first place. Thus she realized a great anger towards the one who abandoned her, but also admiration for the one who was effectively her father. She doggedly pursued the man until finding him in Geneva, Switzerland, where she requested him to bring her a mate. However, he flatly refused. Believing himself to have birthed of a hideous creature, it seemed unthinkable to even consider creating another. Though she pleaded, he denied her again and again, causing her to realize the truth and fall into deep despair. She decided that she must have him create another no matter what, so she killed those acquainted with him, those with no relation at all, and even his fiancee. He continued to flee from her despite that, denying her request to the end. Getting tired of her persistent chase, Victor fled to the South Pole, choosing to die over granting her one wish. Dying in madness, he regretted her creation until his last breath. With the man she had looked up to gone and without anyone to hate, she parted from Walton, the man who watched over Frankenstein's final moment, and traveled to the uttermost north. She built herself a pyre, allowing herself to be consumed by the flames while thinking, "May my ashes be scattered across the seas..." That was the end of the monster born from the delusions of Frankenstein. ''Caster (Nursery Rhyme) Caster (キャスター, Kyasutā?), also called Alice (アリス, Arisu?), is the Caster-class Servant of Alice in the Moon Holy Grail War of Fate/Extra. She is one of the Servants of Ritsuka Fujimaru of the Grand Orders conflicts of Fate/Grand Order. Caster's True Name is "Nursery Rhyme" (ナーサリー・ライム, Nāsarī Raimu?), the embodiment of Alice's feelings on the subject projected onto a Reality Marble, Nursery Rhyme, to create a virtual-servant. It is not a hero in the traditional sense, but the general term for any picture book that managed to manifest itself into a corporeal existence. It is a genre deeply loved by the children of England that came into being as a reaction to the half-voiced dreams of the young. It eventually emerged as a Servant who became a champion of the innocent. It formed the foundation for the book Alice in Wonderland, what was perhaps the best known work from the author known as Lewis Carroll, which began as a series of simple rhymes told to the daughters of a family friend while rowing down the River Thames on a warm summer's day. Caster is the mirror image of Alice with the same personality, but she truly cares about her master and doesn't want to lose her. Unlike Alice, she is not shy, only emotionless and bored. She claims that being Alice's Servant makes her happy, and being the Servant of another wouldn't be the same. ''Aigis'' Aigis (Aegis in Japan) is a main character from Persona 3. She is an anti-Shadow weapon (seemingly the last one in existence) and a member of S.E.E.S. She is also the main protagonist of The Answer, the epilogue of Persona 3 FES. Aigis' initial personality is simply a robot designed to obey orders, although she is drawn to the protagonist and states that it is very important for her to be by his side, going so far as to hug them in front of everyone. Her desire to protect the protagonist is so strong, in fact, that she was able to overcome Ikutsuki's programming and free the entire team from their shackles, when Ikutsuki had attempted to sacrifice them to bring forth the Fall. As a result of having no emotions, Aigis' social skills are more-or-less non-existent; it's frequently noted on-screen that while she may look human, she is far from passing as one. She is prone to doing very strange and socially unacceptable things, such as breaking into the protagonist's room to wake him up and requesting to be on standby in their room, which Yukari calls her out for. A video recording shows that she has a habit of breaking into his dorm room at night in order to check on him, even going so far as to keep a record of how long it takes her to pick the lock, In Falling Down, she even goes so far as to sneak into the boy's rooms during the group's stay in Kyoto, claiming it was unfair that she and Makoto weren't in the same room. Lack of social grace notwithstanding, Aigis is nonetheless very polite to everybody, always using the honorific '-san' when addressing them. In the original Japanese version, she ends her sentences with "de arimasu" prior to developing emotions. She is shown to be able to understand Koromaru and often translates for the others. She states that dogs don't have a language, but speech is not the only way of communication, with The Answer revealing that she can understand Koromaru's thoughts and feelings. Arena reveals that this is because it was inherited from the 5th Generation Anti-Shadow weapons, one of whom took time to communicate with a puppy named Snowy. In Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, Aigis meets him, now an old dog. In November, when Ryoji Mochizuki first transfers to Gekkoukan High, Aigis immediately becomes suspicious of him and warns the protagonist to be wary of him, saying that he is dangerous, albeit for reasons she can't quite explain. It's around this time that Aigis starts to feel some degree of human emotion; she admits to the rest of the group that she envies them, saying that they know what it means to live, while she isn't 'living' so much as 'functioning'. During the next full moon, she encounters Ryoji and realises why she was so suspicious of him; he is the Appraiser of Death, whom she sealed away ten years ago in the body of a nearby boy; that boy was the protagonist, which is why she wanted to be by his side so much. After being grievously wounded in her battle with Ryoji, Aigis feels immense grief before she ceases functioning, believing herself to be 'worthless' as she has been unable to fulfill her purpose as a machine. Toward the end of December, after being repaired by the Kirijo Group, Aigis's simulated computer software personality (artificial intelligence) develops human emotions, and she becomes compassionate and loyal to her friends, though she struggles to fully understand her new emotions. She deeply regrets imprisoning Ryoji inside the protagonist, believing that they wouldn't be suffering if she hadn't. Initially, Aigis desires for her friends to kill Ryoji, as she can't bear to see her friends suffer and believes they are wasting their lives trying to fight Nyx. She still considers herself as a mere machine whose purpose is to destroy Shadows, and asks what her purpose is if she can't defeat them. The group replies that she's the only one who can answer that question but as long as they're alive, they have to do something. It is then that Aigis realizes that someone doesn't have to save the world in order to find meaning in life, and that more often than not, it can be simpler, such as taking care of someone or something, even a pet. She decides to live on so that she can protect her friends and fight alongside them and gains a renewed sense of purpose, which triggers the evolution of her Persona. ''Mine'' Mine is the tritagonist of Akame Ga Kill!. She is a self pro-claimed "genius sniper", as well as being a sharp-tongued and quick-witted member of the assassin's group, Night Raid. Despite not thinking much of Tatsumi at first, she slowly falls in love with him and eventually becomes his girlfriend and wife. After exhausting all her power to save Tatsumi, Mine falls into a comatose state (dies in the anime). She is often quick to anger, and easily irritated with those that she does not know well. She had a tendency to tease Tatsumi, due to him being the newest member, and often said he wouldn't last. Despite her cold exterior, she has shown to be a warm and kind girl to those she has opened up to. She shows her compassionate side on one occasion by teasing Tatsumi to get his mind off of the death of Susanoo. Mine wants there to be no racial discrimination, due to the fact because she is of half-foreign blood, which led her to being targeted by others as a little girl. Over time, she develops romantic feelings for Tatsumi who returns the same feelings and the two having officially entered an intimate relationship. Since having begun to date Tatsumi, she has shown a jealous side, such as over Leone's usual flirty advances into Tatsumi, as well as lecturing him how he has to refuse such advances firmly as he now has a girlfriend. At the same time, she has demonstrated being very worried about Tatsumi's well being, especially when he has not returned to the hideout (due to having been imprisoned) contemplating how she would have never thought she would become so anxious due to lack of contact with someone. She is voiced by Yukari Tamura in the Japanese version of the anime, and Christina Kelly in the English version of the anime. ''Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Homunculi Category:Meta-humans Category:OCs Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Shape Shifters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Ugly Cute Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Outlaws Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:The Undead Category:Elementals Category:Elemental Evil Category:Arzonia Family Category:Team Witness members Category:Catholic Rebels Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Good vs. Good Category:Partial Human Category:Former Humans Category:Saved Souls Category:Sadists Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type I Anti Heroes Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Weapon Forger Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Healers Category:Spell Healers Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Monsters Category:Token Good Teammate Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings